Current liquid crystal display devices often use white material for forming plastic frames thereof; as a wall of the plastic frame becomes thinner and thinner, the formation of the plastic frame by the white material makes the light possibly penetrate the wall of the plastic frame, resulting in light leaking.
In the existing method for solving light leaking, as shown in FIG. 1, a black tape 12 is attached to the outermost side of the plastic frame 11 to prevent light leaking, but the method can change a size of a module, and thus increase the production cost. In addition, the current process of a dual-color plastic frame actually needs to form a plastic frame of a color in a mold first, and then put the single-color plastic frame to another mold, and form a plastic frame of another color again; each process needs a thickness of a least 0.4 mm to make sure that the plastic frame can be formed, resulting in the whole thickness being at least 0.8 mm; that is, the frame is thicker, and unable to satisfy a requirement of a narrow frame.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display device in order to solve the problem existing in the prior art.